


Brilliant

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221b ficlet of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliant

“I don’t know why you’re worried. You’ll be brilliant as ever.” John pulled his tie undone and started retying it, aiming for a knot with some measure of symmetry this time.   
  
“I know,” Sherlock called back from the bathroom, sullenly.   
  
“Then what are you so worried about?” John shouted back.   
  
“They might not appreciate my brilliance. They might laugh.”    
  
“I’d be delighted if they laughed at mine – in fact, I’d settle for a polite quiet titter. Just so long as it doesn’t fall completely flat.” John could feel a cold sick feeling settling in his stomach just thinking about it. He started retying his tie for the third time. “Seriously Sherlock, you will be brilliant. They will realise you’re brilliant and even if they don’t, what does it matter?”   
  
John heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see Sherlock, ready to go and looking breathtakingly stunning in his black morning suit.   
  
“Come here,” Sherlock said fondly, reaching out for John’s tie.    
  
“Who cares what they think Sherlock? All I care about is that today you are making me the happiest man in the world.”   
  
“You’re right,” Sherlock conceded with the small smile he reserved only for John. “But I shall not be responsible for my actions if one more of those bloody idiots asks which one of us is the bride.”


End file.
